Encantos de una Geisha
by BloodyLovett
Summary: Rin es una Maiko, cuyo nombre es cambiado a Mamechiho. Ella y Sesshoumaru son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no lo recuerdan Rin deberá vivir por un tiempo en la casa de Sesshoumaru, pero él odia a las Geishas y Maikos... SesshoxRin


Era una hermosa tarde, en la hermosa ciudad de Sapporo, Japón. Dos jóvenes conversaban: Una linda chica, aproximadamente nueve años; cabello castaño, ojos chocolate y un hermoso yukata color azul cielo. Y él: un joven ya grande de quince años, cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

– ¿Tienes que irte? –Preguntó la dulce niña en un tono cálido.

– Lo lamento, Rin– El chico bajó su mirada. Ellos se habían conocido hace tres años, en el mismo lugar en el que ahora se encontraban– Mi padre…tiene que irse a Tokyo y yo…pues es lo único que puedo hacer.

– ¿Significa que ya no nos volveremos a ver? – La pequeña castaña se había entristecido.

– No lo sé– Respondió el muchacho– Lo más seguro es que sí.

– Pero yo no quiero que te… vallas– La niñita empezó a llorar.

– No, Rin...no llores. Nos volveremos a ver– dijo el chico– Te enviaré cartas, te hablaré siempre. Te buscaré hasta volver a encontrarnos– la abrazó– pero tu debes esperarme.

– Yo… yo…yo… ¡Yo te esperaré hasta el fin de la eternidad! – Mencionó Rin. Sesshoumaru la abrazó aún más y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran– Sesshoumaru, quiero…darte algo– Se separó del muchacho y buscó entre su kimono; sacó un pequeño prendedor de un abanico con una luna. El chico tomó el accesorio– Úsalo mucho. Así, cuando te vea, sabré que eres tú.

– Gracias, Rin– La abrazó– Sin duda, lo usaré siempre– El chico sacó otra cajita de su traje: Era una peineta plateada con detalles de hojitas de árbol de color verde esmeralda– Ahora, tu usa esto. Así podré saber que eres tú.

– Sessh...Sessh… ¡Sesshoumaru!– Se abalanzó hacia el niño dándole un gran abrazo.

– Ya me tengo que ir, Rin– Dijo. Se separó de la niña y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha, limpiando sus lágrimas con la otra mano. Y sin más que decir, se fue dándole la espalda a la pequeña.

Tres años transcurrieron, en ellos, Sesshoumaru le enviaba cartas a Rin, pero ella nunca contestaba. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, fue a buscar a su amiga, pero nunca la encontró. Buscó tienda tras tienda, casa tras casa, distrito tras distrito; pero nunca pudo volverla a ver. Pero… ¿Por qué? A las tres semanas que Sesshoumaru se fue de Sapporo, el padre de Rin murió; la pobre pequeña sólo tenía a su madre, quien se volvió loca por la muerte de su esposo y vendió a Rin a una Okiya en Miyako. La madre, después de que se dio cuenta de su terrible error, tomó veneno arsénico. Rin se convirtió en una de las empleadas de aquella casa de té. Hasta que un día, una Geisha llamada Kikyo la adoptó como su hermana y la convirtió en una Maiko.

Años después…

Una linda joven Maiko de cabellos castaños, kimono color rosa pálido y su cara pintada, cargando un shamisen, corría tropezándose con la gente, apurada y pidiendo perdón. La muchacha rogaba por un poco de más tiempo. Al revisar su reloj, no se fijó en su camino, chocando con un muchacho muy apuesto, peli plateado, alto y una mirada seria y fría.

– ¡Lo lamento, no fue mi intención! – Se inclinó y le pareció extraño, ella ya conocía al chico de algún lado.

– Deberías tener más cuidado… – El chico levantó el shamisen y siguió su camino.

– Gracias– Agradeció en vano, el chico se había ido. La muchacha siguió corriendo, con un poco de más cautela. Para llegar a su destino. Viendo a su honorable hermana con un hombre muy elegante.

– Oneesan– Se inclinó– Lamento haber llegado tarde.

– Tranquila, Mamechiho– Sonrió. La Maiko se enderezó– Señor Inutaisho, ella es mi hermana: Mamechiho

– Un gusto en conocerte, linda

El hombre tomó la mano de Mamechiho y la besaba. Él tenía el pelo plateado, igual al chico con el que se acababa de encontrar, eran muy parecidos.

– Igualmente, señor– Respondió la hermosa chica.

– Mamechiho, él es el señor Inutaisho, dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón y también un viejo amigo mío.

– Vine a ver las maravillas que me han hablado de Miyako– Dijo el empresario.

– ¿Nunca ha venido aquí? – Preguntó Mamechiho. Inutaisho sonrió y negó.

– Nunca, yo siempre viví en Tokyo. Ahora estoy de vacaciones por una pequeña temporada aquí con mis hijos– Mamechiho se sorprendió, tal vez, el chico que se encontró era su hijo. Y se sorprendió aún más al ver que su predicción estaba en lo correcto; El chico con el que hace unos momentos tubo un accidente se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

– ¡Ah! Sesshoumaru– Llamó Inutaisho al joven– ¿Encontraste algo entretenido?

– Nada, padre– Respondió el muchacho de una manera muy seca– Nada de mi interés.

– Kikyo, Mamechiho, quiero presentarles a mi primogénito: Sesshoumaru– Sesshoumaru se inclinó, las otras dos mujeres también.

– Un placer– Dijo la Maiko.

– El placer es mío– Respondió Sesshoumaru mientras se enderezaba.

– Si nos disculpan, nos tenemos que retirar– Se despidió Inutaisho– Sesshoumaru.

– Si, padre– Miró a Rin.

– Los veremos en la noche en la ceremonia de presentación de Kagura– Comentó Kikyo.

– Ahí estaremos– Respondió Inutaisho yéndose con su hijo. Las dos mujeres entraron a la casa de té.

– Mamechiho, tengo que…–Dudó por un momento– Decirte algo importante–Dijo con una mirada seria.

– Oneesan… ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó preocupada la chica.

– Nuestra Okiya se está derrumbando...estamos en quiebra– Fue algo directo para Rin– Tenemos que dejar esta Okiya.

– Pero…pero… ¡Oneesan! – Abrazó a su querida hermana– ¿Dónde iremos ahora?

– No lo sé, Mamechiho…No lo sé– Quiso llorar, más no podía, una Geisha no debe llorar– Anda…ve a vestirte. Tenemos que estar listas para hoy en la noche.


End file.
